This invention relates to a radio control transmitter, and more particularly to a radio control transmitter for both industrial applications and a model.
In general, a transmitter for a radio control device is constructed so as to invoke or call a desired mode from a plurality of function modes to set a datum for the purpose of an adjusting operation such as the setting of operation range of a stick or the like, the setting of operational characteristics of the stick, or the like.
Conventionally, there is known a radio control transmitter of the type which is constructed so as to exhibit the function of permitting the number or name of functions to be input thereto by means of a key in order to call a desired function mode through a key operation. Also, a conventional control transmitter of another type is known which is adapted to call a desired function mode by moving a cursor being used for indication to a place at which the name of the function mode is indicated.
Unfortunately, the conventional radio control transmitter is highly complicated in key operation carried out for calling a function mode, resulting in operating efficiency being substantially deteriorated. In particular, in the conventional radio control transmitter, only a part of a number of function modes is used with high frequency. If at least such function modes of high frequency in use can be selected at a simple operation, efficiency in the operation of setting a data or the like would be substantially improved.